Danny Romalotti
Danny Romalotti is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Michael Damian. Biography Danny Romalotti is the legal father/adopted father of Daniel Romalotti ,an legal grandfather, an adoptive grandfather of Lucy Romalotti. Danny's father was Rex Sterling. He had one sister, Gina Roma. Danny, his father and sister were con artists. Danny, not wanting to be a part of it anymore, ran away from home as a teenager and ended up in Genoa City working as a waiter with Paul Williams. Danny and Paul became friends. Gina came to Genoa City after getting out of prison, wanting Danny's help to "go straight." For a long time Danny didn't trust her, but got her a job singing at Jonas'. Later, when Jonas decided to move on, Gina bought the restaurant and renamed it Gina's Italian Restaurant. Danny began his career as a teenage rock star doing concerts in Genoa City. He was often joined by Gina, and friends Traci Abbott, Lauren Fenmore and Amy Lewis. Danny married his friend, Traci, when she became pregnant by her college professor Tim Sullivan. Danny had been seeing Patty Williams whom left town devastated. Danny and Traci's marriage was later annulled after she miscarried. Danny became a rock star, toured worldwide and recorded many albums, but home was always Genoa City, where he returned nearly ever summer to do a big concert. Though the much younger Christine Blair had previously been just a kid in Danny's eyes, they now dated and fell in love. Christine's friend Nina Webster was being pursued by David Kimble. Danny and Christine were convinced he was a gold digger and tried to interfere with their wedding, so David set Danny up to be arrested on cocaine possession. The setup was exposed at the trial and Danny got off. David tired to kill Christine and Nina at a masquerade ball while wearing the same costume as Danny. But Paul foiled the plot, and David ended up being crushed to death in a trash compactor. Christine became a lawyer, and she and Danny were happily married. Then Chris's boss, Michael Baldwin, became obsessed with her. Chris filed charges and Michael was fired. In retaliation against Christine, Michael arranged for a woman to pose for photos with the drugged Danny. Christine got Michael's new wife to testify and Michael was found guilty. Danny temporarily left town to appear on Broadway. The show was renewed and Danny stayed away much too long. This causing his marriage to suffer and Christine began spending a lot of time with Paul. While in New York, Danny was stalked by Phyllis Summers, an obsessed fan. She drugged his drink, got him into her bed, then claimed to be pregnant by him. Danny divorced Christine and joined Phyllis in a "trial marriage" to "do the right thing" for the child. Once Danny realized how manipulative his new wife was, he divorced her. Then after seeing Phyllis "in a new light" during their baby son, Daniel's life-threatening illness with bacterial meningitis, Danny remarried her. Chris and Paul were able to plant enough doubt in Danny's mind that he got a blood test done on their son. Danny was devastated to discover that their son was really the child of a man in Phyllis' past and that she had set him up all along. However, Danny was the legal father. In February 1998, Danny returned to his seat beside Christine after searching the TransGlobal Airlines plane for Phyllis. "Coast is clear", he told her, "no sign of Phyllis anywhere". Christine reminded him that there were two planes following this one not to mention the plane that took off a half hour prior to them. They had to get to New York before Phyllis did! They had to have the manuscript that proved Phyllis' schemes. With it, they would win. Also, Christine explained, they needed either Peter Garrett or Sylvia Browne to testify on their behalf to prove that the manuscript hadn't been out of their sight and hadn't been altered. A vicious custody battle ensued and all of Phyllis's lies and manipulations were brought out in court--including the fact that Danny had been drugged that first time and never even made love with Phyllis as she claimed. The court found her to be an unfit mother and Danny won custody of little Daniel. Danny decided he wanted Chris back. Paul ended up walking in on the two of them making love. Paul forgave Chris, and he and Danny began a contest for Christine. Then, Danny was attacked by a mugger and received major kidney damage. He needed a transplant. Gina, Paul, Phyllis and Chris were all ruled out as possible donors, so Michael donated one of his kidneys to prove to Chris that he had changed. Danny left with toddler Daniel for Europe. Danny coerced Phyllis into agreeing that it was not in Daniel's best interest for Phyllis to stay in contact with them. In 2003, Danny returned and he ran into Phyllis. Although pleasant, he refused to give her any information on her son who was still in boarding school. Daniel hardly ever saw Danny. Left to believe his mother abandoned him and his father didn't have time for him, Daniel developed resentment for both parents. Several months later, Daniel returned to Genoa City a 16-year-old. Phyllis heard he was coming and was desperate to get to know him. She ran into Daniel at Crimson Lights, realized who he was and began making contact. She told Daniel she was his mother and, eventually, he asked her to tell him the truth about his family. Once Daniel heard Phyllis's side and discovered that Danny was not his real father, he took off to confront Danny and Christine who had resumed their romance. Daniel decided he and Phyllis should move in together so they could bond. Danny went back on tour. May 2008, Daniel and Amber Moore declared their love. Daniel discovered a hidden talent for drawing and charicature, possibly leading to a new career. Danny made a surprise visit and asked Daniel to go on the road as tour photographer for six months, which he did. Danny appeared in 2008 to attend Katherine Chancellor's funeral (although she wasn't really dead). He and Gina received one-half of one percent of her estate in cash. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Romalotti family Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s